A life unknown
by which-fandom-shall-i-choose
Summary: A new life for Abby and Connor begins and life for Beacker and jess, as they know it comes to an end.
1. Chapter 1

A Life unknown

'Anomaly alert. London zoo.' Connor said to Abby as he came into the room. 'Do you want me to call Jess so she can babysit Briannie?' Abby sighed. 'Life's not going to be the same until Briannie's old enough to be left on her own. Even then it still wont be right as I'll have to come home and cook dinner and everything. I just don't think bringing up a child with our jobs is very safe.' Connor walked over to Abby and started massaging her shoulders. 'It'll be all right. When she's older, I'm sure Lester will employ her. I'll go call Jess.'

'Okay. Tell her she doesn't need to babysit, just be a best friend. Also, tell her to bring doughnuts. I'm starving.'

'Hey! What about the lunch I cooked?'

'Your right. Tell her to bring chocolate as well. My husbands not a very good cook.' Connor swatted her playfully and walked out, grabbing the phone on the way past.

Five minutes later, Connor walked back into the room. He was covering up the receiver on the phone. 'Jess isn't well. Becker said he'll come over and what type of chocolate and doughnuts would you like?'

'Ummmmm, Apple doughnuts and don't mind, just nothing with nuts in. That's just weird.'

'You sound like Jess.' Connor kissed the top of her head and blew a kiss to Briannie. He left the room whistling.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Abby jumped. 'Damn. I forgot you had a house key.' She turned around and smiled. Her smile quickly turned to a look of surprise as she saw the state of Becker. 'What happened to you?

'Jess was up all night throwing up and coughing and sneezing and sniffing and throwing up. Wait, did I say that already? All this lack of sleep is making my head go funny.' Becker slumped into a nearby chair.

'I'll go make you a cup of coffee. Hopefully that'll wake you up, cause frankly, you look horrible. Did you bring the doughnuts?'

'Yep. Here you are. Thanks a lot. I could really use one.' He chucked the doughnuts to Abby. Abby picked Briannie up of her lap and put her in the cot next to Becker. 'Look after her for me. I am so glad you are wearing your normal jeans and shirt, cause, you are forbidden to enter the nursery wearing your SAS uniform and you will NEVER carry a gun on you when you enter this room unless it is an emergency. You understand?' Abby sounded really serious but a smile was creeping round the corner of her mouth. Becker pulled a face and Abby went out to make the coffee.

As Abby and Becker were finishing there coffees and Briannie was snoring happily in her cot, the phone rang. Abby got up, wondering who it could be. The caller ID was Connor. It was odd, he had never called before and it had been several hours since he had left the house for work. She picked up the phone. 'Hello?' she said sounding puzzled.

'Abby! Get Becker down to London zoo NOW!a really large pack of raptors have come through the anomaly and all the normal animals have escaped! We need back up now!'

'Whoa Connor calm down and let me get Becker.' She yelled to Becker to come to the phone. 'Talk to Becker and I'll go get the stuff ready.' Abby went off into the spare room which was full of spare SAS suits and guns. She packed a bag for Becker and went back into the hall. Becker put the phone down just as she walked in. He grabbed the bag. 'Sounds really bad. I got to go now. I'm really sorry'

'Na go it's fine. I think I'll go round to see how Jess is doing. Have fun. Tell Connor not to be late home from work as it's his turn to cook dinner,' Abby said grinning. She gave Becker a hug. 'Be safe and come back in one piece, or Jess shall have to kill you.'

'I will.' He said returning the hug. He ran out of the room and Abby heard a car door slam and an engine rev up. She walked to the front door, leaned against the frame and wave goodbye.

A few minutes later, Abby picked up Briannie and put her in the car. A half an hour drive took her to Jess and Beckers house. She knocked on the door and no-one answered. She unlocked the door and walked into the house. She went up a floor the the bedroom. It was dark and Jess was asleep, snoring slightly. Abby walked in and placed Briannie down on the floor. Abby crouched down next to the bed and whispered Jess's name. Jess's eyes opened slowly and and she groaned. 'Hi Abby. Grab the light will you?' She said groggily. Abby walked over to the light flicked it on and shut the door to stop Briannie getting out. Jess sat up and she look terrible. Her hair was all over the place, she had giant bags under her eyes, and she was completely white. 'Wow Jess. You look rotten.'

'Thanks Abs, your a great mate.' sighed Jess, forcing a smile. Jess lurched, jumped out of bed and ran for the loo with her hand over her mouth. Abby followed and she held Jess's hair back as she threw up into the bowl. Abby had no idea someone could produce so much vomit. When Jess stood back up, She staggered and banged into the shower. 'Jess. Steady on. Don't hurt yourself.' As Abby said that, Jess collapsed onto the floor.

AN: Hey y'all! Sorry it's been so long, but this story kinda wrote its self up until now, and now I am a bit stuck. Then ending is a kinda help for the next chapter though.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well my latest fandango is acting like a spaz. Oh well , enjoy the story

Abby watched Jess collapse onto the floor. She froze for a moment, then sprang into action. She ran downstairs, grabbed the phone, and dialled Beckers number. 'Hey. Not the best time right now Jess. I'm trying to fight of a raptor.' Beckers said down the phone.

'Becker it's Abby. You have to get home right away. Some thing's wrong with Jess. She threw up just after I got here, and know she has collapsed on me. I don't know what to do!' By this time, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

'Hang on. I'll be there as soon as I can. Look after he 'till I get there.' As Becker hung up, Abby ran upstairs and threw the phone onto the bed. She picked up Briannie and put her on the bed. Shutting the door behind her, she bolted to the bathroom. Jess was still there and she did not look like she would make it until Becker arrived. She sat on the loo seat and cried. She heard a slam of the front door and pounding feet upon the stairs. Becker reached the bathroom door and shoved it open. He stared at Abby for a nano-second, before, running to Jess's side. He placed two fingers to her neck. He froze, stone like posture with a glazed look in his eye. He sat back on his heels. 'No pulse.' His voice was no more than a thin trickle, with a thick edge, like when you are holding back tears. 'Why didn't you call an ambulance?' His voice was getting louder and louder. 'Why didn't you call an ambulance? You could of saved her life, and yet you sat there, crying like a baby, who was just told that no-one cared! And know, she's gone. Forever and there is nothing I can do. Does that make you happy?' Becker was yelling now. His face was red and his eyes glassy. 'You are such a gutless fish!' As he spat the last word at her, he raised his and and brought it down across her face. Abby yelped, jumped p, ran to the bedroom, grabbed Briannie and fled down the stairs. She fumbled for the car keys and ran to the car. She unlocked the car, and revved up the engine. She drove to the only place she knew safe. The ACR. The place where Becker had slapped her was scorching red hot. As she pulled into the car park, she collapsed into tears, and didn't move from the car.

Connor looked out of the window, and saw a familiar car. He walked out to investigate. The sight that met his eyes was not a pleasant one.


End file.
